heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Outlaw Kid Vol 1 18
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Matt Baker Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle2 = The Ambushers Strike! | Writer1_2 = | Penciler1_2 = Doug Wildey | Inker1_2 = | Colourist1_2 = | Letterer1_2 = | Editor1_2 = | Synopsis2 = The Outlaw Kid witnesses as Old Jeb Peters is gunned down by a pair of bushwackers hiding out in a hotel room. When the Kid tries to shoot back, and is winged with a bullet allowing the outlaws to escape. When locals come out to see what the commotion is about, the Kid's arm is treated and he learns that Peters is dead, leaving him puzzled how an innocent man like Peters would be gunned down in such a heinous way. The following day the Outlaw Kid is back in his civilian guise of Lance Temple. When discussing the murder to his father Zane, he can't understand the murder either, pointing out that Jeb Peters didn't have anything of value, his only land considered worthless. However, Lance is not convinced, and decides to go to the estate auction of Jeb's land. When people start bidding on it, Lance ups the bet and is suspicious that Mr. Wayne is trying to outbid him for clay bottom land. Lance lets Wayne win the bid at $1000 and decides to investigate him as the Outlaw Kid. That night the Outlaw Kid snoops on Wayne's office and spots horses tied up in the alley. Sneaking up to a window he hears Wayne dealing with the men he paid to shoot Peters. However the shooters have heard that there is gold hidden in the land and demand their fair cut. However the argument leads to gunfire and Wayne is shot dead. The Kid then bursts in and disarms both of the killers and brings them to justice. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mr. Wayne Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle3 = Six-Gun Payoff! | Writer1_3 = | Penciler1_3 = Doug Wildey | Inker1_3 = | Colourist1_3 = | Letterer1_3 = | Editor1_3 = | Synopsis3 = The Outlaw Kid is called on by Miss Webster to help out her younger brother Doug. He arrives just as Doug is about to ride off, when he tries to stop the young man, Brad tells the Kid to mind his own business and rides off. However the Kid refuses to give up and tells Miss Webster he will insure that Doug doesn't get into trouble. The Kid begins tracking Doug and loses his trail. As he tries to find it again, Doug sneaks up on him and knocks the Kid out, hoping this will keep him from getting in the way again. However the Kid comes to and decides not to give up. Meanwhile, Doug meets up with a gang of outlaws. They tell him that they have changed their plans, instead of rustling cattle they are going to catch a stagecoach. Doug doesn't like it but the gang insists that he is in on it for the end. However, as they race toward the coach to rob it, the Outlaw Kid ropes Doug up and disarms him. When Doug balks at the Kid's involvement, he shows Doug the danger of being an outlaw: as the coach's armed guards shoot them down. Realizing the errors of his ways, and is returned to his home where he tells his sister that he is going to follow by the Outlaw Kid's example. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Unnamed outlaws Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle4 = The Last Notch! | Writer1_4 = | Penciler1_4 = Al Williamson | Inker1_4 = | Colourist1_4 = | Letterer1_4 = | Editor1_4 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle5 = The Kid's Revenge! | Writer1_5 = | Penciler1_5 = Doug Wildey | Inker1_5 = | Colourist1_5 = | Letterer1_5 = | Editor1_5 = | Synopsis5 = Hearing that the Crystal Palace is crooked, the Outlaw Kid confronts it's own Mr. Travis who insists that it is a legitimate business. When the Kid insists to the contrary, Travis tells his men to deal with him, but the Kid is a faster draw and shoots the guns out of their hands. The Kid then tells Travis that he is going to spread the word around Caliber City about his crooked gambling operation, and leaves. However this does not discourage Travis who decides to ruin the Outlaw Kid's reputation before he can ruin his. Soon a rash of robberies are perpetuated by someone who appears to be the Outlaw Kid. However this is in reality one of Travis' men, and soon the smear campaign works as the Outlaw Kid becomes a wanted man. Stuck in his civilian guise of Lance Temple due to the law being after him, the Kid is impressed when he hears Belle defending his record in light of the current accusations. This faith in the Outlaw Kid convinces Lance that he can't give up and has to go back into his identity of the Outlaw Kid to clear his name. Slipping behind the casino, Lance changes into the Outlaw Kid and spies into a window. He overhears Travis telling his man to pose as the Outlaw Kid again and commit one more crime. The Kid hears the entire plot and comes crashing in and easily takes Travis and his men, turning them over to the authorities and clearing his name. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Travis Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}